Hannah Fairchild
Hannah Fairchild is the protagonist in the tenth ''Goosebumps'' book, The Ghost Next Door. She also appears in the Goosebumps movie as R.L. Stine's adopted daughter, and Zach Cooper's girlfriend and the deuteragonist. History ''The Ghost Next Door Hannah Fairchild is having a very boring summer at home, after all her friends leave town for the break. She tries writing to her friend Janey, but she does not ever seem to write back. She spends some time with her little brothers, even making a campfire in the backyard and telling ghost stories one night, but it does not really seem like enough. However, the day after having a horrifying dream about her bedroom being on fire, she meets her new next door neighbor, Danny "Daredevil" Anderson. She does not remember Danny moving in and he claims he goes to her school and though they are supposedly in the same grade, they do not know any of the same people. Hannah begins to suspect that Danny is not all he seems, as he keeps disappearing into thin air every time she turns around. It is then that she suspects that this boy is a ghost. After she spies Danny downtown with a pair of trouble-making children, Alan Miller and Fred Drakes, she is pursued by a shadowy figure. All the while, Danny is getting into worse and worse trouble with his excursions with Alan and Fred. The two dare him to steal ice cream cones and destroy mailboxes. After they are caught trying to break the Postmaster's mailbox and Danny gets treated in a less than fragile manner by the man, Alan and Fred tell Danny that they have to get back at the Postmaster. Naturally, Hannah has been following the three around town the entire time and has spied the whole ordeal. She tries to warn Danny but he is less than responsive to her pleas, especially when she accuses him of being a ghost. This is immediately followed by Danny accidentally putting his entire hand through Hannah's chest and running off in hysterics. It turns out that Danny is not the ghost, Hannah is! Approximately two minutes after she figures this out, Mrs. Quilty, a neighbor, shows up at her house with her friend Beth, and explains to Beth that Hannah's entire family died five years ago when their house caught fire. It turns out the fire was started when Hannah did not entirely extinguish the campfire in the backyard. Hannah after eavesdropping the discussion between the two women, goes to her home in search of her family, but finds it empty and unfurnished. She begins to experience weird black outs and when she wakes up later at the night, she attempts to stop Danny from getting into perilous danger but only succeeds. She then gets on her bike and rides to catch up to him. Hannah catches up with Danny and his friends, as they break into the Postmaster's house and set it on fire while still inside. Alan and Fred manage to escape but they leave Danny in the burning house. Then the shadowy figure who has been scaring Hannah suddenly appears. Hannah pulls down the shadowy figure's hood to reveal Danny's face. The Shadow Danny tells Hannah that Danny must die in the fire so that he can live and the real Danny can take his place in Shadow World. Hannah escapes Shadow-Danny's grasp and rescues the real Danny, leaving Shadow-Danny to burn in the flames. After the nurses tended his small injuries, the ambulance took Danny and his mother home. When at his bed, Danny tells his mother and Mrs. Kilty that Hannah rescued him, but they do not not believe him and try to explain to him that she died 5 years ago. As Danny is resting on his bed, Hannah fades away from the real world and reunites with her family in the spirit world. But as she is departing from the real world, she goodbyes Danny and tells him to never forget her. [[Goosebumps (film)|''Goosebumps (film)]] Hannah is a character in the [[Goosebumps (film)|2015 Goosebumps movie]], played by Odeya Rush. In the film, she is R.L. Stine's adoptive daughter, and she understands why he's hiding from the world. When Zach Cooper moves in next door, she befriends him, eager to make a friend. but one night, Zach accidentally opens a Goosebumps manuscript, unleashing the Abominable Snowman of Pasadena, when all the other monsters in the series are unleashed by Slappy the Dummy, she teams up with Zach and her dad in order to put a stop to the monsters. She is revealed to be one of Stine's creations too, the titular protagonist of ''The Ghost Next Door'', that Stine adopted as a daughter when his wife left him. Zach finishes the story, but is reluctant to open the book because Hannah will be trapped inside it as well. Hannah reveals that she knew she was not real all along and opens the book, sucking all of the monsters into it. While Zach tries to hold on to her, Hannah accepts her fate and is imprisoned as well after they kiss goodbye. After class, Zach asks Stine if he misses Hannah, but Hannah suddenly reappears. Stine reveals that he wrote her back into existence with another book. She and Zach kiss and leave school together holding hands as a couple while Stine burns Hannah's manuscript. General Information Personality In the book, Hannah is a very curious person. When she meets Danny Anderson, she believes there's something off about him and that leads to her questioning if he could be a ghost. She tries her hardest to get to the truth by following Danny around. Despite her suspicions, she cares greatly for Danny, and tries to stop him from getting into trouble or giving into the peer pressure of Alan and Fred. When she finds out she is a ghost, she feels lost and guilty. When Danny is about to die in a fire as she did, Hannah selflessly saves him. In the movie, she seems to have a bit of a rebellious side. Physical appearance In the book, Hannah is twelve years old and has short blonde hair and gray-blue eyes. She wears a bright orange sleevless top with neon green shorts. Relationships Danny Anderson When Danny Anderson moves into her neighborhood, Hannah quickly befriends him. His friends Alan and Fred seem to constantly get him into bad situations, and Hannah fears he could end up in serious trouble. As she follows him around, strange things seem to happen- Danny survives accidents that would seriously hurt most people and the house he just moved into seems empty. Hannah suspects Danny could be a ghost. However, it is revealed that Hannah is actually the true ghost. She saves the life of Danny after he gets trapped in a burning building. Before going to the afterlife with her family, Hannah tearfully hopes that Danny will remember her. Zach Cooper In the film Goosebumps, Hannah is Zach's love interest. When Hannah first meets Zach, it isn't love at first sight. However, when Hannah takes Zach to the ferris wheel, it is clear that they share a connection. Towards the end of the movie, Zach and R. L Stine have to write a story to trap all of the monsters from the Goosebumps series. Zach knows that in order to trap all of the monsters, he will also have to trap Hannah. Once the book is finished, it is revealed that Hannah knew she wasn't real, and she opens the book, Zach tries to hold on to Hannah in an attempt to save her. But Hannah accepts her fate and is imprisoned as well. Days later, Zach asks Stine if he misses Hannah, but Hannah suddenly reappears. Stine reveals that he wrote her back into existence with another book. She and Zach kiss and leave school together holding hands as Stine burns Hannah's manuscript. R.L. Stine In the film Goosebumps, Stine is Hannah's adoptive father. She is one of his many fictional creations. Hannah loves her father, but dislikes his tendency to be overprotective. She's fully aware she's from a book, but doesn't let it known. She seems to know how her father thinks, and cares a great deal for his wellbeing throughout the film. Appearances Books * Goosebumps ** The Ghost Next Door * Classic Goosebumps ** The Ghost Next Door * Goosebumps The Movie: ** Goosebumps Movie Novel ** Goosebumps Activity book ** Monster Survival Guide ** Night of the Living Monsters ** ''Slappy's Revenge'' Television and Film * Television series: ** Season 4 - "The Ghost Next Door" Parts 1 & 2 * Movies: ** ''Goosebumps'' (film) Actresses * Nicole Dicker (television series) * Odeya Rush (film) Trivia *Hannah is one of the only protagonists to die in any Goosebumps book. *In the book, Hannah is twelve years old, but in the movie, she's sixteen. Coincidentally, that about is how old Hannah would have been if she was still alive in the book. *Her looks as initially described in the book, changed in the episode and the movie. In the book, she has short blonde hair and wears bright neon colors. In the series, she has reddish-orange hair. But in the film, she has long brown hair and wears dark colors. Gallery Regional depictions HannahFairchildUKCover.png|Hannah as depicted on the UK cover of The Ghost Next Door. HannahFairchildDutchCover.png|Hannah as depicted on the Dutch cover of The Ghost Next Door. TV/Film Hannah Fairchild on Computer.jpg Hannah Fairchild.jpg|TV Version Of Hannah index.zachandhannah.jpeg yayomg-goosebumps-movie-quiz-12.jpg goosebumps-04.jpg|Movie Version of Hannah hannaho.jpg GB-ORush_DMinnette_01-1200x800.jpg goosebumps4.jpg zackxhannah.jpeg goosebumps-zach-hannah.jpg hannahandstine.jpg Just a gush by aristine50-dan0yb7.jpg Images-1492628477.jpg Zannah by aristine50-dad3h3d.jpg Ending-1200x509.jpg hannah.png imagesG9ZZZYM2.jpg imagesHNHHHKQZ.jpg imagesI9Z4EIZE.jpg sadchH2X.jpg images116Q6NKP.jpg imagesKR696L3H.jpg hannah and his friendx2.png zach and hannah.png MV5BNTM4NDM5OTMyMF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNDY3MzI5NjE@._V1__SX1437_SY1223_-735x420.jpg imagesBKFP7IHU.jpg imagesPPYUM11G.jpg Zach and Ghostly Hannah.JPG Ghostly Hannah Stine.JPG Imagedxdxdx.jpg Imagegb.jpg Hannah Stine outside.JPG Hannah Stine at the window.JPG Ghostly_Hannah_shining_blue_in_the_moonlight.JPG Hannah saying 'You look like you just saw a ghost'.jpeg Hannah the ghost.jpeg Zach and Hannah together.jpeg Zach and Hannah at school.jpeg HannahFairchildTVEpisode.png The Ghost of Hannah Fairchild.jpeg HannahFairchildTVEpisode2.png Merchandise Ghost-Next-Door-Card-1.jpg|Hannah as depicted in a Goosebumps trading card Mysterious Menace.jpg FIRE!!.jpg Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Ghosts Category:Recurring characters Category:Movie characters Category:Monsters Category:Sisters Category:Siblings Category:Deceased characters Category:Television series characters Category:Heroes Category:Goosebumps (film) Category:Original series (characters)